That Redhead
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Another eclare fanfic. mostly going to be Eli's POV.  Eli didn't pay attention to anything on the first day of school.  Nothing caught his eye, except that redhead. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I was bored today and I'm still brainstorming ideas for my other story, Fast Changes. But I was bored so I decided to start a new eclare story :D I hope you guys like it as much as my other story, and again, I'm not going to be following the story line on Degrassi totally, but I'll mention/have some of the scenes be the same. Also, this story is gonna be more Eli POV, but will have some Clare and others too. :D review, tell me what you think :D and just so you know, if your reading my other story too, I'm NOT done with it! I just needed a bit of a change :D I'll update that story later.**

Chapter 1

Eli's POV

New school, awesome. I moved here last week and I've already heard stories about Degrassi. It seems even more drama filled than my last high school, and that school was pretty bad.

I probably won't make friends, seeing as I drive a hearse and don't wear colors. I'm what some people call "scary looking". I don't care what people think though, I don't need them. I've got Morty to talk to, even though that's kind of odd. And I have music to fill my time.

I'm not a bad kid. No drugs or alcohol, but I seem like I'd be into that. I don't want to mess up my life though. I just want to be alone, is that so wrong? When you make friends, it's like making a weakness.

Friends don't stay forever. If you do something wrong, they can turn on you, stab you in the back, and tell all of your secrets. Friends become enemies all too fast.

I knew this too well.

I can't avoid people forever though; I have to go to school today. I can only imagine the looks on everyone's faces when I pull up in my hearse. It's always priceless, I love it. I turned on one of my favorite bands, The Job, and went on my way to Degrassi.

I pulled into a parking spot and heard a crunching sound. Did I run over a cat or something? That would suck.

"My glasses! Alli!" Some redhead was standing outside of my car with her friend. I must've run over her glasses. Why would they be on the ground though? I guess I'd have to pay for them. So I got out of Morty to talk to the girl.

"I think they're dead." I handed them back to her. She said something about laser eye surgery, I didn't really catch what. I was caught in her eyes. I've never really looked anyone in the eyes before.

She didn't look upset though, so she must have been saying that she didn't need them anymore.

"Uh, see you around?"

"Guess you will."

I left her there with just that. I didn't really intend on seeing her again, but it's school, so I probably would. I didn't want to be mean anyway. She was pretty. I liked that she wasn't a blonde bimbo. But who knows, maybe she was on the inside.

I'd like to find out, maybe be her friend. But like I said, friends become enemies. I don't want to make friends _or_ enemies.

So it'd be best to stay away from her. No matter how pretty she was. And no matter how nice she seemed.

Clare's POV

Thank God that I got laser eye surgery. My mom would have killed me if I broke my glasses and still needed them.

Well it's not like _I_ broke them. A gorgeous boy did. So that almost made it okay.

He was cute. Very cute. And very different. He looks troubled. I'd love to get inside his mind and see why he acted that way.

Eli's POV

The rest of the school day was boring. I honestly didn't pay attention in any class. It's not like it mattered because it was the first day. Everyone just talked about their 'expectations' and stuff. Expectations. I used to have those.

Not anymore.

There is _one_ thing that I did notice. That redhead was in my English class. I don't know why she was the only thing that caught my eye today. There was just something about her. That redhead.

**Author's Note: So, I'm not sure how long I'll make this story, I just needed a change. Tell me if you like the story or not, I might just end up writing another chapter and ending it there, if no one likes it. Reviews please? If anyone likes the story, I'll make the next chapter a lot longer. This was just a test run. Tell me what you think. In my other story, I had Eli not troubled at all, and his life was totally good, so I wanted to switch it around and see what it was like writing him another way. Since we really don't know what he's actually like from the Degrassi episodes so far. Reviewsss :D xoxoxsteff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OMG. The only thing that I have to say in here is HOLY CRAP DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK? FINALLY. ELI AND CLARE KISS. ITS LIKE THE MOMENT THAT IVE BEEN WAITING FOR, HOLY CRAP. OMG. WHATS HIS DARK SECRET. OMG. /. Here's the story! If you read Fast Changes too, I might update that later. Who knows. Eeeeek clare+eli omg I don't want to wait till next week D:**

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

When I got home, neither of my parents were there. Of course. I was used to it though. Should I do my homework? Nah.

Yeah, I was in advanced classes at Degrass. I didn't have to do anything though. I was naturally smart. I don't even pay attention in class. At my old school though, I wasn't in any advanced classes but had good grades. So Degrassi decided to put me in advanced classes.

Doesn't mean I was gonna try harder. It's not like my parents care. Whatever, nothing seems to faze me anymore.

The one thing that did was that girl. I wonder what her name is. And why was I taking such an interest in her? She didn't seem like the type of girl who would even want to be my friend.

I probably won't talk to her ever again. But why was I thinking about her so much? I've never given a girl a second thought before.

I've never had a real friend either. No matter how much I want to pretend like I don't want friends, I do. Who doesn't want someone to talk to?

When you have no one, you talk to yourself. Or if you're like me, you talk to your car. It's a lonely life, but a good one.

Even if I would _like_ a friend, I by no means need one.

It would be nice to have that redhead around though. Yes, it would.

That night, I dreamt about that redhead.

**Eli's dream:**

"Eli. You seem nice. Let's be friends."

_Is this a dream? No one comes out and says stuff like that._

"Uh, sure. Why not. That would be…great?"

_She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. Then moved to my lips._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stupid alarm. Did I seriously just dream about kissing that girl? Why would I do that? I've never even talked to her. She could be a complete bitch. Maybe she was stupid too.

But she was in eleventh grade advanced English. And she didn't look like she was in my grade. So she must be really smart then. So she was a nerd?

A hot one.

I need to stop thinking about this girl. I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I don't care. Period.

Yesterday, I made an impression on the school wearing my black blazer and grayish skinnies. Today, I was feeling more dark. So black skinnies, black band tee, black blazer. That was more like it. Gross, why are my nails so light?

I grabbed a sharpie and put it in my bag. I could fix my nails during school today.

I got to Morty and drove to school. I saw that girl at her locker which was conveniently located almost directly across from mine.

Great, now I'd see her every day and be forced to think about her. Whatever, I guess take what life throws at you, right?

That's the right thinking, Eli.

"Hi, you're new here, right?"

Blonde cheerleader. Makes me want to gag.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

She had a fake smile. Gagging.

"No."

"Why not?"

She pretended to look hurt.

"You're gross and too peppy. Please leave me alone."

"Gross? I'm not gross. You're a freak."

"I know."

I really did know. I wasn't like most of the other guys in my generation. I didn't really think about sex. I didn't want a whoreish cheerleader as a girlfriend. If I was looking for a girlfriend, I'd want someone smart. Not a really weird smart, but a cute smart. And someone who didn't really care about their appearance.

I didn't want a slob, just not someone who woke up at 4am to get ready for school. Some people are just weird like that.

I just want to avoid human contact and get through high school.

The girl looked angry and walked away. She must not be used to being called gross. But it was true, why would I lie?

Well, most guys would lie to get in her pants. I hope she realizes that before she messes up her life.

This day was going to be worse than yesterday.

A few other people tried to talk to me but I didn't talk back really. I wasn't as mean as I was to that girl, who I found out is named Jenna. I just gave them one word answers and they gave up.

At lunch I sat alone. I saw the redhead sitting with her friend. They were laughing and once we made eye contact. She probably realized that I was staring at her.

I wasn't trying to be creepy, she just seemed so different. Kind of like me.

Clare's POV

During lunch, I sat with Alli. She was talking about how cute a new boy, Drew, was. She was flipping out and I found it hilarious.

"Clare, you realize the hearse-boy is staring at you, right?"

I looked up. He actually was. I thought Alli would be joking.

"Maybe he's just staring and I happen to be in his view. He might not be staring at _me_."

"He totally is. Why wouldn't he? Your new haircut is gorgeous. Look at him! He is also gorgeous. You need to get together. Like NOW!"

Oh Alli and her plans. She's so stupid sometimes.

"Alli! No. He doesn't like me, I've barely talked to him. He's in my English class though."

"No way! Make your move there!"

"Yeah Alli, that'll happen."

Eli's POV

I had English right after lunch. I took my seat fast and started coloring my nails. I was much happier now that they were black instead of a weird pinkish color. The teacher started talking almost immediately.

"Alright, class, today I will be giving you assigned seats and assigned English partners. Your seats and partners will stay the same for the entire year, no exceptions."

"Sam, you sit here. You're partner is Alex, who will sit behind you." The teacher, Dawes, I think, continued on. Then she got to me.

"Elijah, you sit here. You're partner will be…Clare, who will sit right here." She pointed to the seat behind me.

"It's Eli, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She continued on. So, who was this Clare girl? I turned around to see.

_No way._ The redhead. I was partnered with the redhead. Actually, Clare. So I was partnered with Clare for the entire year. That means that I'd have to talk to her. Human contact, ick.

At least it was her though…she was really cute. I'd get to spend time with her. I hate being social, but if I had to spend time with anyone, I was glad it was her.

"Hi Eli, you ran over my glasses."

"That I did, Clare. Sorry about that." I had to smirk. I couldn't help it. She blushed.

"That's okay!"

**Author's Note: I STILL CANT BELIEVE THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK. WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT 3 WHOLE DAYS. POSSIBLY MORE, WHAT IF ITS NOT TILL LIKE THURSDAY. THEN I'D CRY. BLAAAAH I LOVE ELI. Tell me if you liked the story! Reviews please? I think I like this Eli better than the Eli in my other story. This one is more fun to write. :D review please. I love you guyssss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: so I'm updating this one already cause I like to write for this kind of Eli. And I'd like to say that I really don't like Mrs. Torres. She's so mean. I guess she gets kind of nice at the end of 'My Body is a Cage' pt 2, but she seriously makes me SO ANGRY. I love Adam, I just wanna be his best friend. Well, here we gooooo. Review please :D and what are your thoughts on Eli's dark secret? I'm SO PUMPED**

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

"Alli. You will never believe what just happened."

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Ms. Dawes paired me and Eli as English partners for the ENTIRE year."

"Eli's the new kid, right?"

"YES!"

"Oh my God! Did you talk to him?"

I did. I didn't say anything very witty or exciting, but I did talk to him.

"Yes!"

I was on cloud nine. I don't know why. It's just like; there are no guys like him at the school. He's so interesting. And cute. Actually, he's hot. So much hotter than K.C. or Declan, or any one in our school.

I wanted to get to know him. Why was he so dark? I've never been so intrigued by a boy.

And it seemed like he wanted to get to know me. Oh that smirk. I never saw him smile. He always had a straight face on. But after I talked to him, his face lit up. Like he enjoyed talking to me. I saw him talking to Jenna yesterday and he looked completely pissed off.

He didn't look like that when he talked to me. I guess he didn't really even smile…it was a sarcastic smirk. It was the hottest facial expression that I've ever seen, though.

Eli's POV

This was going to be an interesting school year.

I had something to look forward to; seeing Clare. Her name had a nice ring to it.

I'm not going to fall for her. Just find out if she's different, like me. I'd be spending a lot of time with her because we had to edit each other's work. I wonder when we'd see each other. It's like she knew I was wondering this because she came to my locker.

"Eli, want to go to the Dot after school to go over the English assignment?"

"Is that some kind of code or something?"

What the hell was 'the Dot'?

"Oh, no. The Dot is a café!"

"Right. Well, sounds good to me. Meet me by Morty after school and you can show me where it is." I was about to walk away when she stopped me.

"Wait, who's Morty…?"

Right. She didn't know that I named my car.

"Oh. The hearse. My car. Meet me there, it shouldn't be hard to find."

I walked away. I didn't need to look at her to know she was blushing. Did I make her blush? Or did she just blush all the time, regardless of who she talked to?

I'd like to think it was me who made her blush.

I shouldn't be so naïve though. She was just hanging out with me because we were English partners.

I don't even care if she likes me. If she doesn't want to be friends, that's cool. I don't really want to be friends either.

I'd rather be just English partners with her. If we become friends, she could find out what I'm really like, then hate me.

It's easier to not be friends than to lose a friend. I've lost enough friends in the past to know. I keep telling myself that maybe it'll be different with Clare. I can only hope.

I can honestly say though, I'm actually excited to eat with her at the Dot.

**Author's Note: sooo, the story's still kind of week, but it's only chapter 3! Give it a little more time. I promise it'll get better. Review please :D I hope this story gets as popular as my last one XD which is now up to like 41 chapters I think…..ahahaha. so. I'm pumped for next week. I must say it again, because ECLARE WILL BLOOOOM. But I'm afraid that something bad will happen D: oh well. I CANT WAIIIIIT. Revieeeeews! :D thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I hope you guys have seen the much music promo. A lot of people have, but a lot haven't too. I'm so jealous that those promos give away so much more than the teennick ones, and if you haven't seen it, it gives away Eli's secret. I can tell you it if you want, but some people want to be surprised so I won't write it here. Enjoy the story :D**

Chapter 4

Eli's POV

I took my time getting out of school. I was excited to hang out with Clare but I wasn't _that_ excited. I wasn't going to rush to see a person, especially a girl. There is something about her though that I can't put my finger on.

When I got to Morty, Clare was already waiting there. Looks like she went out of her way to be fast. I guess she wanted to see me? Hah. Yeah, right. My ego is going to grow insanely if I keep thinking like that.

"Eli, what took you so long?"

"I was taking my time, unlike you. Couldn't wait to see me, eh?"

"Uh, well…I just thought that we should get our projects started and stuff…"

She thought I was serious? I was just messing with her, but I liked that response. It flattered me; almost made me feel special.

I guess I should flatter her too. Maybe flirt a little? I was no expert on flirting though; I would probably do it wrong. I opened the door for her and she smiled.

"Well thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Madam."

Clare's POV

Why did I get so scared around Eli? I've talked to cute guys before but he was just so different! I couldn't seem to form sentences around him.

And then he opened the door of his hearse for me. It was very gentlemanly, until you realize that he's opening the door of a hearse.

This car used to drive dead bodies around. That's just gross! I don't want to go in it… but I'll be able to spend time with Eli if I do…but it's a hearse for Pete's sake! I think he noticed my apprehension. I kind of made it obvious, I looked terrified.

"You scared? Morty doesn't bite."

"Uh, no. It's just a new experience…I guess. Riding in a hearse."

Eli's POV

For almost everything that she said I could think of something sarcastic to say back. I didn't want her to think I was a creep though. But I really wanted to mess with her a little bit more.

"Well there are lots of new things that we can experience together…" I winked.

She looked horrified.

"Clare, I'm just kidding! I'm a sarcastic person if you can't tell."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

She was still scared. I think it's cute. She's really adorable. I've never wanted to compliment a girl before. Most of them just disgust me. Like that Jenna girl. Nasty. But Clare had pretty hair, pretty eyes, and a really good personality. I just wanted to blurt all of this stuff out.

But that's not my style. Actually, I didn't have a style when it comes to girls. Usually they just stayed away from me and I didn't have to worry about them. If they did talk to me I wasn't very nice.

But I can't imagine it being my style to just compliment girls out of nowhere. Maybe eventually, but not when I barely know them and we're only English partners.

If we become friends, maybe I'll compliment her. Actually, I think I already did…I was thinking about her pretty eyes when we first met.

I might have let it slip out too. I couldn't remember…I was lost in those big blue eyes. If I did actually tell her that I like her eyes that would be embarrassing.

I hope I didn't. I should have been paying more attention.

"So where is this "Dot"?"

"Turn left up there. Then you turn left again and it's right on the corner."

"Awesome. Do they have good food?"

"Yeah, actually. Their coffee sucks though."

I don't like coffee, so that wouldn't be a problem.

I took the directions that she gave me and pulled over on the street. I saw the café called the Dot. It looked like a lot of the Degrassi students hung out there. We walked in and sat down. Some blonde kid came to take our orders.

"Hey Clare, who's your friend?" He had some suspicion in his voice.

"Peter, this is Eli. He's my English partner."

"Hi Eli, so what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a chicken salad and water."

I looked over the menu really quick. Grilled cheese? Sounds fine.

"I'll have grilled cheese and water."

The boy nodded and walked away. How did he know Clare? And why did he seem so protective of her?

"So, who was that, Clare?"

"My sister's ex boyfriend. He's like my big brother now."

Phew. I thought he might be an ex boyfriend of hers or something, although he did look kind of old. If he was though, why would I care? I shouldn't. We're just English partners.

Being with her almost made me forget about all the bad stuff in life. We talked and laughed. I learned that her sister went to Africa to build a school or something. That's a little too nice if you ask me.

I kept all of my secrets, well, secret. I just told her that I moved from northern Canada to here and that's it. She didn't need to know anything else yet.

Clare's POV

We talked for a while. He actually didn't talk much. He just kept asking questions so I would keep talking. I guess he wasn't much of a talker. He laughed a lot though. And smiled a lot. I like when he smiles.

It had been over an hour when I realized that we didn't do any of our homework.

"Eli, weren't we supposed to work on our English stuff?"

"Oh. Yeah, guess so. I forgot about that. I don't usually do work though, so it's no big deal for me. Sorry for not letting you get any work done though."

"I don't mind, I had fun. I should probably be getting home though, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, and I had fun too. Want me to drive you?"

"Sure, if that's okay with you." We got back into his car. Eli comes off as really scary but when he lets go, he's a blast to be around.

I gave him directions to my house and when we got there he opened the door for me, again.

"Well you're still playing gentleman?"

"Who says I can't be a gentleman all of the time?"

"Fine. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye! Thanks for driving me."

I walked inside. I haven't felt like this since K.C. and I were dating.

Eli's POV

It was true; Clare made me forget about how much I hate people.

As soon as she walked inside though, the darkness came rushing back in. All of the happiness was gone. I guess I needed Clare to be happy. I forgot how it felt to be happy.

Now I don't want to let go of it. Great, now I'll have to befriend her. If I want to laugh, that is. If I want to forget about everything that makes me sad, angry, upset.

Clare Edwards, what are you doing to me?

You know what, Clare? I'm going to ask if you'll sit with me at lunch. If I get the guts.

Then I'll be able to forget. Even if it's just for a 40 minutes, I'll be able to forget.

**Author's Note: Hmmmm, what is Eli trying to forget? ;) it's not the same thing as the actual secret, because that wouldn't be very original, now would it? Tell me what you thinkkkkkkk! Reviews please ? you guys are so awesome. I love you allll! And I don't want to wait till next week for the new Degrassis! D: but you know what else sucks? There are only two more weeks left… BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

**xoxoxosteffff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: silver-mockingbird, you're review made me very happy :D I work reeeeally hard on trying to get it to seem like Eli, or at least what I think he'd be like. I also don't like to be around people and I'm kind of antisocial XD so that helps a little with it, cause I kind of get it. But I'm trying really hard to capture his essence, as you said, and I'm glad that you think I'm doing it well! :D you guys are all awesome, soooo, keep reading :D**

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

I want to ask Clare to sit with me at lunch. The only problem is that she sits with a bunch of her friends, so I'd have to see her before lunch. There's no way that I'm going up to her while she's with them.

It would be too embarrassing.

And if she says no, it's no big deal. I'm used to rejection.

All of these thoughts were going through my head before I went to bed. Again, neither of my parents were home. Nothing new here.

Again, I pondered doing my homework.

Again, I decided not to.

Everything I did was always the same; my life was so tedious. I need some sort of adventure to get me out of this slump. Something interesting has to happen or else I fear that I might be this way forever.

It's so weird, last year I wasn't like this. I still wore all black and people still thought I was goth, but I had friends, kind of.

What did I do to deserve their hate? Right, I'm Eli Goldsworthy, and good things aren't _allowed_ to happen to me. I don't know who's in charge, maybe there is a God. Maybe all of the people who died are in charge with their spirits somewhere.

Maybe I did something in a past life and the God or spirits, or fate, or whatever decided that I don't deserve a happy life.

I just don't understand why.

I have a feeling though that this girl, Clare Edwards, might be able to turn things around. Of course, if we do become friends, I'll mess it up. She'll hate me, then the happiness will be gone.

Then I'll remember that friends aren't important. I'll remember all of the things that I tell myself. Friends turn into enemies.

That's the statement that I live my life by.

But why do I want to be friends with Clare Edwards so badly? She was nice, thoughtful, caring, cute. And smart. I could tell by the way she talked that she was different.

Once I overheard her tan friend talking about boys and clothes and other teen girl stuff. Clare barely paid attention. She just nodded, obviously not interested in the subject.

I could hold an intelligent conversation with her. I know she'd like that, she's a smart girl. And that's why I'll sit with her at lunch tomorrow. I can as her when she's at her locker.

Yes, that's a good idea Eli.

If the people in charge of life aren't going to turn things around _for_ you, maybe you should do it yourself. Make yourself be happy. Forget about the bad things. War, death, enemies. Look past all of that and make a happy life for yourself.

That's how other people do it. So why don't I?

I'm going to change. I'm sick of this.

Clare's POV

"Hey Mom, I'm home!"

"Honey, where were you?"

"Oh, I was at the Dot with my English partner."

"Oh, did you get a lot of work done?"

No, I didn't. But I didn't want to tell her that because then she'd think I was lying. I wasn't though, Eli was my English partner. And we were planning on getting work done, it just didn't happen.

"Yep! I've got more to do though, so I'll be in my room"

I walked upstairs. I can't get Eli off of my mind. Every time that I see him walking in the halls he looks so troubled and confused. He needs something fun in his life.

I'm Saint Clare, not really the definition of fun.

But this year I was going to change. Not into some crazy partier, but I want to change into someone who cares about things other than schoolwork. I could care for someone, too. Like Eli. It looks like he just needs a hug.

Maybe I should sit with him at lunch. He always sits alone.

I wonder if I ask him questions if he'll answer. If I asked why he always looked sad, would he open up?

Probably not, at least not right away. Hopefully, he'd come around. I'm determined to make this kid happy. I've made it my goal to be his friend.

Eli's POV

When I woke up this morning, I was happy. I don't know why, I didn't even have a dream last night. Why was I so happy? I haven't woken up this excited in years. But it's another school day which means I get to see her.

Clare Edwards.

The thrill of yesterday at the Dot came rushing back to me. I almost forgot! How could that happen? Maybe we'll become better friends.

There's that word again. I was beginning to think that it wasn't such a bad thing anymore though; having friends.

I looked in the mirror and I was smiling. I realized yesterday, too, I was smiling. I guess it only happens when I think about Clare.

I drove to school and went to my locker. Clare was at hers too, but her friend was there. I think her name is Alli. I don't want to ask Clare in front of her friend, but this is my only chance. I mustered up the courage and walked over.

"Hey, English partner."

"Eli! Hi!"

What an eager hello. I liked that.

"Clare…who's your friend? Is he new here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. Alli, this is Eli, Eli this is Alli"

"Nice to meet you, Alli." I smiled. I thought, hey, why not?

She smiled back and blushed. Looks like I can be charming – when I want to be.

"So Eli, I was wondering, want to sit together at lunch?" She looked at Alli then continued, "We could, uh, work on our assignment."

There was no assignment. The one that we worked on yesterday was due today. I guess Alli would grill her later about me if she didn't have an excuse.

Then it hit me. _Clare _just asked _me_ to sit with her. Now I didn't have to! Why would she do that though? Especially if we didn't have any English to work on. Maybe she just wanted to be around me?

There goes my ego again.

"Well Clare, I'm a hot commodity, obviously. Don't you see all of the people hanging around my table? But I guess I could fit you in." To complete that wonderful sarcastic sentence I had to add my smirk. She blushed, again.

"Oh yeah, everyone's dying to sit with you. Especially when you give them one word answers, ignore them, or call them gross."

Ooh, she had a sarcastic remark back? Nice. Oh crap, she heard about me calling Jenna gross?

"Oh…you heard about that. I wasn't trying to be mean, she just wouldn't leave me alone."

Alli interrupted. "Don't worry about it, we think Jenna's gross too." Clare nodded.

Well this was going to be interesting. I had someone to sit with at lunch. Who also thought cheerleaders were gross. She matched my sarcasm without missing a beat.

Maybe this whole 'friendship' thing could work out. Only with the right people though.

**Author's Note: So I wanted to start this off with Eli feeling really dark and stuff, but then I decided to make him start lightening up. Cause when we see him in Degrassi now, he doesn't really look troubled, like when he ran over her glasses. I'm not going to keep him totally happy go lucky for long though, don't worry! But I thought it was time that Clare started having a big impact on his personality. I hope you liked it. Reviews please :D thanks guuuuys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: If you read my other story, you might have read the same kind of message, but sorry I have to write it just in case! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I slept over at my friends house, and obviously couldn't write from there. As soon as I got home though, I updated my other story, and now I'm doing this one. I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to update! I hope you like the chapter though. Reviews please! :D I have to go on errands after I write this, so I won't update for a few hours, but I PROMISE that I will be updating a lot more today.**

Clare's POV

Eli agreed to sit with me at lunch. I was really happy; I kind of thought that he would say no. Especially cause he knew that we had no English to work on. I just wanted to spend time with him. I liked looking at him, and I know how weird that sounds. But I do. And he makes me laugh. Surprisingly, I make him laugh too.

I walked with Alli to lunch but told her I'd see her later when I saw Eli sitting alone.

"Why don't you ask him to sit with us instead of sitting alone with him"

"Well, I don't want to like overwhelm him, Alli. Maybe tomorrow!"

I walked towards him. He looked up at me and smiled. He makes me feel so special. Wait, what am I saying? We're English partners. Do I like him?

No. I can't. He's my English partner. And he's gorgeous. No way he'd like me, ever.

Eli's POV

I saw Clare walking towards my table. I was scared that she might ditch me for someone else. That's happened before. She wasn't the type to lead people on though; at least I don't think she is. If she didn't want to eat with me at lunch, she wouldn't have asked me. So she wants to, right?

"English partner, you're actually sitting with me?" She looked confused.

"Should I not have..?"

"I'm kidding, Clare! I'm glad you're sitting with me. Lunch has been so boring."

I wasn't lying. Sitting alone and getting weird looks wasn't new to me, but I didn't enjoy it. At my old school, I sat alone too. At least recently I had been. I used to sit with a bunch of other kids but that didn't last very long.

Sitting with people was always more fun though. Except when you know that they secretly hate you and they're just trying to be mean. When you feel like someone accepts you though, you don't really care.

Especially when most people think you're weird and stab you in the back.

I hate people.

Except Clare. She doesn't count cause she's different.

I realized that she sat down across from me and gave me a weird look.

"Well you look like you're pretty deep in thought. What's on you're mind?" I'd like to tell her. Just not yet. Maybe she could be the one person that I tell all of my secrets to. One that would keep them secrets and not tell the entire school.

It sucks when people do that.

Another thing that I was used to.

"Oh you know. I'm thinking about getting my nails done after school. This black sharpie color isn't flattering and it's already coming off." I flashed her my nails; she giggled.

"Eli, you're insane."

"Why thank you! I'm glad that you noticed. Now I have a question for you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Why did you want to sit with me today?"

"Well, I had so much fun at the Dot yesterday; I thought maybe we could be…friends?" Wow, she actually wanted to be friends? I honestly didn't think that she would…

She admitted to having fun at the Dot. I thought that maybe she didn't. I like this girl, I think we could be friends. I mean, I don't like like her. No way. Eli Goldsworthy doesn't do that.

If I like liked a girl, it would fall apart. I know it. I'm not a people's person. I'm meant to be alone for the rest of my life. Maybe I could make room for a friend though; Clare.

"I think that would be cool, we can be friends and English partners." She smiled. I continued, "You know, sometimes, I skip school."

"Shocker. What's you're point?"

"Well, I always skip school alone. Now that we're friends though, want to skip together?"

"Skipping isn't really something I'd do…I'm a loser if you haven't noticed."

Her, a loser? I don't think so. To me, she wasn't, at least.

"You're no loser. And skipping's fun. Especially when it's your first time. It's like a rush. Let's go!"

Clare's POV

I can't believe that I even considered this. Eli was so daring and I wasn't. But here at the lunch table, sitting with Eli, alone, made me feel daring. I knew we were getting looks because I felt everyone's eyes on us.

The new kid who hated everyone, who called Jenna gross, paid attention to me. And no one else. And now we were sitting alone at lunch. Obviously, it made people wonder.

And I'm sick of being Saint Clare. So why not skip?

"Fine, let's go!"

He smirked. He knew that he had won.

**Author's Note: just so you know, when they skip it's not gonna be the same as when Clare screamed at the top of her lungs, it will be different. I have to go, like right now though, so I'll update later. Reviews! Looooveyou. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm a liar. I'm so sorry :( I promised that I'd update a lot today, but that didn't work out. Instead, I updated my other story. The last few updates, I was doing like one chapter of my other story with a happier Eli, then one chapter of this story with troubled Eli directly after. That didn't work out though cause to write for this Eli I have to get in this state of mind and really think like him, so it was difficult to switch from happier Eli in Fast Changes to the Eli in this. So I wrote for that one instead, now I'm gonna write for this one :D I wish I updated more, my apologies! Don't hate me. D: reviews!**

Chapter 7

Eli's POV

So, where should I take her for our wonderful day of skipping school? I've never skipped school with another person before. Usually I go alone and sit under a tree. For hours, just lost in my thoughts.

We could go to the Dot, but that would be stupid. And we've already been there together.

My place? No, don't want her to think the wrong idea.

I guess we could just do what I usually do. If we go sit under a tree we could talk. Maybe I'll open up a little bit for her.

"Would it be okay with you if we just went somewhere to sit around?"

"Sure, why not. Like where?"

"Under a tree. It's what I usually do. I don't know any good thinking trees around here though, do you?" As soon as that came out, I realized it sounded really stupid. Most of the things that come out of my mouth are stupid.

Well actually, not much comes out of my mouth. I barely talk to anyone. But when I did talk, it was sarcastic, mean, or stupid.

"Actually, when I feel down I go to the park and sit on the swings. There are a ton of trees there though; I bet there's a perfect thinking tree. Turn right up there and then park. We can walk from there."

When she said 'thinking tree' it didn't sound stupid. It sounded completely normal. Sometimes, I wish I was normal. But then I always realize that I'm glad that I'm different. If I was just like everyone else, life would be boring.

I'd just be conforming to all the trends.

Why would I do that when I could be so much more? Well actually, there wasn't much for me to be. Basically, I'm an antisocial goth ish kid who no one likes. Who everyone thinks it's cool to pick on or hate just because they have no one else.

Sometimes I pity myself. Usually, I just pity all of the people who don't have actual personalities. I feel bad for the people who feel like they have to be like everyone else.

If I was like everyone else I'd have friends. I'd be busy after school and on weekends. I'd go to parties. But I'd also be unhappy.

Not that I'm happy now. But I'm happier than I would be if I was like them. Those people who just can't stand people who are different.

"Eli, pull over here." I opened the door for her, like I did the other day.

"Thanks, Eli. The park's over here. We can find ourselves a nice little tree."

I followed her. The park was really pretty and I saw a huge tree standing alone.

"I think I found it." She nodded and we walked over to it and sat down.

"So, Eli, why do you need a thinking tree? What's on your mind? And don't say your nails this time." Crap, she knew I was avoiding that question earlier. Maybe I could open up just a little bit.

"Well obviously I'm a bit…troubled. Nothing ever seems to go right with me. I don't like people, but the only experiences that I've had with them are bad, so that's why."

Clare's POV

Aw, that's so sad! I didn't know what to say to him. How to I comfort this kid? There's not much I can do really…

"I'm really sorry, Eli. Do you need a hug?"

Eli's POV

A hug? I can't remember the last time that someone hugged me. When I was a toddler and my parents were still around they would hug me. That was when I was like 5 though. At age 6 that all stopped. So it's been years.

"Uh, I guess…do you think it would help?" I wanted her to say yes. If she did, then we'd hug. And I'd be close to her.

"Yes. Hugs make everything better. No matter what. So if you ever need a hug, I'm here, kay?" She got up and hugged me.

I forgot the feeling of a real hug. It was like I was floating; I felt like someone cared. And maybe Clare actually did care about me. She seemed concerned when I told her that nothing goes right.

"Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry. But I might eventually."

That wasn't a total lie. In the future I would like her to know everything about me. I want her to be able to take an 'Elijah Goldsworthy' test and get a one hundred percent. But then if she realized what a terrible person I am, she would despise me.

Then I'd go back to a lifetime of darkness.

Alone.

Forever.

I can't think about that now, because I'm with Clare. I want to be happy when I'm with her so I'll push all of those thoughts to the back of my head now. I'll do something out of the ordinary: make conversation.

"So, what are you thinking about under our tree?"

"Our tree? Now we've got a tree together? What should we name it?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Clare's POV

Damn. I didn't think he'd be smart enough to realize that I didn't want to answer that question. I thought I might be able to pass off as a stupid girl who wanted to name a tree.

I guess I'm a bad actress.

He told me about his thoughts though. So now it's my turn.

"Well, my parents are fighting a lot. And sometimes it makes me want to punch things. I'm usually all happy and stuff, but lately, it's just an act. I can't stop thinking about how my parent's relationship isn't okay."

"Clare, I'm sorry. And I've never really comforted someone before…so I don't know how to go about this. But I'll just steal your idea and give you a hug because that's the only thing that I know how to do."

"I think that a hug could help me forget." I smiled. Our first hug made me so happy. I hate to admit it, but I'm falling for this boy. More than I've ever fallen for anyone.

I actually wanted a kiss instead of a hug. If I said that he'd probably run away though. I'm surprised that he even talked. I feel bad that he doesn't know how to act around people. I want to help him.

Be his friend.

Since we were sitting, we both got up for the hug. When we pulled apart, I looked deeply into his green eyes.

Eli's POV

I looked into her eyes again. They were almost hypnotic. They seriously made me crazy because the next thing that I did not only surprised Clare, but surprised myself the most.

She was right there in front of me. We were kind of in a half hug position so I pulled her in closer and kissed her.

"Oh my God Clare, I'm sorry, please don't hate me"

Great. I just started getting to know her and I ruined it already. It's been what, 3 days that I've known her? Good job, Eli. New record.

"I'm glad you did it." Her move was even more shocking than mine. She pulled me back into a kiss.

"Woah Eli, I – I just got caught up…uh. In the moment. You know? I'm sorry. Awkward much…"

"Uh…yeah. Pretend like it never happened?"

"Sounds good to me."

Clare's POV

My life is now complete. Even though we're 'pretending like it never happened', I was so…what's a good word. Giddy. Yeah, I was giddy. We were both smiling like huge goofballs. Did that seriously just happen?

**Author's Note: hooray for eclare moments :D its getting closer to Monday :D I cant wait for new Degrassiiiiiiii. I love it so much, don't you? Of course you do, or else you wouldn't be reading this. xD thank you guys for all of the nice reviews, I really appreciate it. :D keep reading! I hope this chapter turned out okay. Tell me what you think! Reviews please? Now I'm going to sleep, but you shall receive a new chapter tomorrow. Hopefully multiple, actually. Reviewsreviewsreviews :D xoxoxosteffff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So this chapter's gonna start out with Alli, but I'm hoping to still have Eli's or Clare's POV too. And someone asked if Adam's gonna show up in my story – OF COURSE HE IS! I love him too much to leave him out. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna put him in, so be patient :D**

Chapter 8

Alli's POV

Clare's been acting weird today. And after her lunch with Eli, she was no where to be found. Neither was he. Hmmm, what could be going on there? Obviously they skipped together. I can't believe that Clare would do that!

She wouldn't skip school for me! Not that I wanted to. She must really like Eli. But what if she just likes him as a friend?

And then that would mean that she's replacing me.

Cool.

She didn't really care that Drew and I made eye contact in the hall. I mean, HELLO! EYE CONTACT! That's a huge deal! She should be ecstatic! But I guess I should be happy for her too. The only guys that she's talked to since K.C. are like, Wesley, Connor, and Dave.

If you can even count them as 'guys'. I'm not sure about that.

Well, I'm gonna have to talk to Clare about her spending so much time with Eli.

It hasn't been THAT much time really, but she ditched ME at lunch for HIM.

We're BEST FRIENDS. That's only allowed to happen if you like like a guy. So if she like likes him, then I guess it's okay. But if not, I'd be kind of pissed.

I wonder if she does like him? He's really hot. When Clare introduced us to each other, he smiled. I literally almost melted on the spot. He's kind of scary but he knows how to charm a girl.

Wherever they went together, Clare should be home by now, so I'll call her.

"Hey Alli!"

"Clare Edwards! You rebel! Skipping school with _Eli_?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a good guess. soooo, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well…Alli….WE KISSED. TWICE."

WHAT? SERIOUSLY? WAS SHE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? Eli and Clare kissed? That's just so hard to imagine! They're so different! Clare's so sweet!

"NO WAY. So are you guys like, official?"

"Nonononono. We decided to pretend like it never happened…but Alli I like him _a lot_."

"I knew it! I was afraid that you were just looking for a new best friend. But since you actually like him, I'm okay with you ditching me at lunch now."

"Alli, you're so silly. I couldn't replace you! I have to do my homework though, see you tomorrow?"

"Bye!"

Of course Clare liked Eli. I was just paranoid. And if they kissed then Eli definitely likes Clare back. Should I help them out? Cause neither of them actually want to pretend like it never happened. I guess I have some work to do here.

Eli's POV

I wonder if Clare's going to tell anyone about our kiss.

She'll probably end up telling Alli. Girls tell each other everything I think. I hope she doesn't tell too many people though; they might get the wrong idea.

What if Clare thinks I like her now?

I have to admit it. I do like Clare. A lot. But she agreed to forget about it, so does that mean that she doesn't like me? What if she said that cause she didn't like me that way? Well, I wouldn't be surprised.

No one likes me; not even my family.

Once I had a hamster. Even _he_ didn't like me. So there's obviously something wrong with me. Clare's the first person to make me feel like I'm important and not a complete failure.

I should probably keep it cool for now though. I won't bring up the subject to Clare in school tomorrow. I wonder if she's gonna sit with me again? Maybe it was a one time thing. That seemed very likely especially after today.

I guess that I'll just have to wait to find out till tomorrow.

All I know for sure is that I would sleep well tonight. Surprisingly, after Clare and I parted ways, I was still happy. And now, even hours later, that cheerfulness lingered.

The next day at school, still Eli's POV

Today I wasn't going to avoid Clare, but I wasn't going to go up and talk to her either, like I did yesterday. Maybe she would like it if I did, but I don't know if I can. I'm just so unsure of our relationship.

And I'm afraid that she hates me now.

It didn't seem like she did yesterday but maybe she was lying. Everyone hates _me_.

I was at my locker when her friend, Alli, came up to me. Clare was nowhere in sight.

"Eli! Why did you and Clare agree to forget about you're little kiss yesterday?" So Clare did tell her. Crap.

"Because I don't think that she actually wanted me to kiss her…"

"You idiot! She did! She _obviously_ likes you. Are you that stupid?" Clare likes me? I can't believe it. Alli wouldn't lie about that. She seriously looked mad about me taking back the kiss.

"She does?"

"Yes! Can't you tell?"

"I'm not good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Girl stuff."

"I'll help you!"

"No thanks."

Alli's POV

What was his problem? I just told him that Clare liked him and he acted like he didn't care. Oh no, what if he doesn't like her? Then I totally would have just ruined their friendship…I guess I have to ask.

"Wait, Eli…you don't like Clare that way, do you?"

"I do. A lot. I just don't want to ruin things with her."

"Well, I'll give you a week. Maybe a little bit longer. But if you don't do something, I'll do it for you. So hurry up!"

I walked away. He liked Clare, she liked him. So why couldn't he just ask her on a date? I don't get it.

Eli's POV

I had a week to collect my thoughts. I guess I should ask her on a date for this weekend…maybe Friday night? What if Alli was wrong and she rejected me. I was always unwanted and abandoned.

The only thing that I can do is try. I remember that I decided to change my life for myself. I'm in charge of my life and all of my decisions are my own.

If I start thinking more optimistically, good things could happen.

Maybe.

_Just stay optimistic, Eli._

**Author's Note: woooo, Eli's getting happier. :D I'll update later, but now I have to go write a chapter for Fast Changes. Hopefully I'll be able to do it after this chapter. This one was pretty happy though, so I should be good. NEW DEGRASSI TOMORROW. WOOOOOOOOOOOO. :D ahahah. Well. Reviews please? Tell me what you think. xoxoxosteff**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I dunno what to write here. Soooo, new degrassi tomorrow! Woohoo. I love you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing :D here we goooooooo.**

Clare's POV

When I saw Alli at first period she looked happy. Almost too happy.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You'll find out soon. Sometime within the week…" She winked. What was she up to this time? Every where I walk I'll be looking behind me to make sure she didn't hire someone to kill me or something.

Sometimes Alli is just crazy though, so maybe I shouldn't worry about it.

Miss Oh started talking about something but I couldn't pay attention. I just kept seeing Eli's green eyes.

"Ms. Edwards, it's not like you to not pay attention. Got something to share with everyone?"

"No, Miss Oh, I'm good. Sorry!" She just laughed. She knew I was a good kid so it probably didn't bother her.

Eli wasn't the only thing on my mind though. He was about 75 percent though. The rest of my mind was focused on my parents. Who happen to hate each other at the moment. Whenever they're both home at the same time all I hear is yelling.

It's not an ideal time to be home with them.

They'll work things out though, right?

Eli's POV

"WOAH, sorry man!" I ran into some kid in the halls. Neither of us were paying attention to where we were going. Class already started though so he probably thought no one would be in the hall. I know that's what I was thinking.

"It's cool man. You skipping?"

"Eh, just being fashionably late. You're skipping?"

"More like avoiding bullies. They always find me after first period, so if I skip, they won't. I'm Adam by the way."

Bullies? Probably that Fitz kid. This Adam guy seemed pretty weak though, no offense to him. He was kind of small, so he probably would need some help if anyone fights him. I know how it feels to be helpless against bullies and I wasn't about to stand by and let someone else experience it.

"Eli. If you ever have trouble with a bully, I'll help you out. I hate bullies."

"Thanks man! Catch you later?"

"Sure. Have fun skipping."

He gave off the same vibe as Clare. Different. Maybe we could be like the three musketeers? Ha! That would be lame. And one friend is enough. I want to change, but I don't want multiple friends. Being alone is my favorite, but one friend would be okay. Two was out of the question.

Two friends would equal two heart breaks. Two more people who would have the chance to stab me in the back.

Two more people to make my life _horrible_.

Two more people to send my life spiraling into darkness.

Because that's what friends are for. Making you miserable. Clare makes me happy though…

And I want to ask her out on a date.

Where could we go?

I have some thinking to do before I attempt to ask her out. And I still don't know if we're sitting together at lunch. I'll just sit alone and she can come if she wants. She probably will want to go back to her friends.

But I'm her friend too. Kind of.

I walked into first period almost 10 minutes late. The teacher glared at me.

"Where were you, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Around." The class laughed. I couldn't figure out if they were laughing with me or at me though.

"Take your seat. Don't let it happen again." Yeah right. Of course I was going to let it happen again. It's not like school actually matters.

Clare's POV

"Alli, do you mind if I sit with Eli at lunch again?"

"Of course not! Go for it, Clare Bear." She was too enthusiastic about this. Why was she acting so weird?

When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Eli sitting alone again. I walked up to him, quoting him with, "Hey English partner."

"Sitting with me again? One day of weird looks wasn't enough for you?"

"What can I say, I love the attention." He smirked. He's really adorable. I sat down, but instead of across from him I sat next to him.

"So I met someone today." Oh no, is he going to ask me girl advice?

"Who was it?"

"Someone named Adam. He said he's got bully problems, and he's standing in the doors right now, looking like a lost puppy."

"I'll be right back." I got up to go talk to the boy. Eli didn't say anything that made Adam seem bad so why not go introduce myself? Eli looked puzzled as I walked away.

"Hi, my name's Clare. My friend Eli says that your name is Adam, and I saw you standing here. So do you want to sit with us at lunch?" He looked shocked.

"Hi Clare…actually that would be really nice, thanks" His smile was weak, but it was there. I just made a kid happy. Go me!

Eli's POV

Clare came back with Adam following close behind. She was such a good person. I didn't hate Adam, but I never would have invited him to sit with us. That's just not the kind of thing that I'd think of doing.

Why was Clare so perfect? Why did I have to be so wrong for her?

**Author's Note: TA-DA! And so Adam joins my story. I love him! He's so nice. I think that I'm not writing Eli as well as I was in the beginning so I'm gonna have to work on that a little more. But I am trying to soften him up a little, cause in Degrassi it seems like he's opening up a little bit every episode. Like getting nicer and stuff. So I hope you guys like the story! ! Thanks yah. :D I love youuuu allllll. Xoxoxosteffff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good afternoon my beautiful readers. I just wrote a chapter for my other story, then I took a break and wrote some for my essay for school, and now I shall write for this one. :D I hope you enjoy it. I've been doing lots of writing today! But most of it's for school, and that's why I haven't updated yet. And cause I had errands to run this morning. Sooooo, read away! :D NEW DEGRASSI TONIGHT, WHO'S PUMPED?**

Adam's POV

This girl was so nice, and I met Eli earlier today. He seemed nice too; kinda scary though. When Clare asked me to sit with them, I was in awe. This was the first day that I actually came to lunch. I was too afraid the first couple days so I just skipped. But today, as I stood there in the doorway, and saw her walking up to me, I felt like I had a friend.

I followed her to the table.

"Hi, Eli."

"Hey Adam, take a seat."

Why were these kids being so nice to me? I'm weird…

"So, uh, it's not that I don't appreciate your kindness, but don't you guys like, think I'm weird?"

They looked at each other and laughed. Then Clare spoke.

"Do you see _us_? I mean, Eli drives a hearse to school, and I hang around with him. I'm also an uber nerd. You're just a new shy kid, you're not as weird as us." If she only knew. I was just as weird as them, if not weirder. I thought I was normal, but other people beg to differ.

"Well yeah, I guess. So we're all misfits?" They laughed again.

"I guess so. Glad that you've decided to join us. I'm sure that Eli is too, aren't you?"

"Of course. 3 is better than 2!"

Eli's POV

I lied. 3 isn't better than 2. And 2 isn't that great either. One is definitely my ideal number. But at least for school purposes, 3 could work. I'd be protecting Adam, and maybe people would fear me.

They already did though, I mean look at me? I'm a scary kid.

On the inside and out.

I wonder if I even have a heart? Do I have the capability of loving or caring for someone? It may be hard to believe, but I think I might.

Since I like Clare.

And Adam wasn't so bad either. He was really nervous, I wonder if he's like me and doesn't really know what to do, because he's never had friends before. It seems like it. He's like a younger, happier version of me. It's not like he's going to skip around singing "I LOVE MY LIIIIIFE!", but he did seem happier than me.

Just a little bit of a loner.

I won't let bullies hurt this kid. So I'll be nice to him. We can even hang out after school if he wants to.

"Adam, what's your phone number? We can hang after school."

"I'll write it down for you, Eli. Can I have yours too?"

"Nope. I don't want you to have it." I smirked. He didn't know that I was kidding though and he looked hurt.

"Adam, he's kidding. He forgot that you aren't used to his sarcasm. You'll grow to like it, eventually. I haven't yet though…"

"You love it Clare! Don't lie. It makes me so hot."

"You're full of yourself, Eli."

"Well obviously. I mean look at me!" Adam couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Do you guys realize that you act like a married couple?" Both of our faces turned red. We didn't reply to that.

Clare's POV

Adam's remark was uncalled for, Eli and I definitely didn't act like a married couple! We were so far from that.

"Oh shut up Adam." He smiled after I said this. He was a nice kid; I don't get how he thought he was weird. Especially when he was looking at Eli.

I like Eli, but he is a bit strange. But he wouldn't be as amazing if he wasn't. I'm glad that he's different.

The bell rang and I said bye to both of them. Eli asked for his number which is a good sign. If they hangout, Eli would have another friend, and Adam would have a friend. Even if he doesn't count me yet, I count myself as his friend.

Because he seems like he needs some.

And he's just awesome.

He and Eli are more fun to be around than Connor and Wesley. But I'd have to go and sit with them eventually because I don't want them to think that I don't like them anymore.

They're friends, kind of annoying ones, but friends. And I don't ditch friends. That's just terrible.

**Author's Note: And so Eli and Clare befriend Adam! This was kind of a filler, I have to think of what will happen next. Tell me what you guys think? And get yourselves pumped up for Degrassi tonight. I know I am :D so reviews please? I would love some because you all are so wonderful. Byeeeee! Xoxoxostefff .:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is my first update today D: I've been busy. And tomorrow I'll be even busier, I have a doctors appointment. I have to get a shot D: then I'm getting highlights then I'm going to order a birthday cake. My birthday is on august 30****th**** :D I'm pumped. You know what I'm even more pumped for? TOMORROW'S DEGRASSI EPISODE. LIKE OMGGGG I CANT WAIT TO SEE ECLARE HAPPEN. I'm sad that he's 'leading her on' BUT I STILL LOVE HIM AND HE'S JUST SO ADORABLE. So, let's get to the story. Go read my other new story, "Not My Type". :D**

Eli's POV

I walked in on my mom getting, well. Busy. With a new guy. This is like the 5th this week. I don't understand her. Well actually, I do. She's a prostitute.

And it's her job to be a whore. I hate it so much, it disgusts me. When she lost her old job, she became an 'escort'. She said it would just be for a few months until she got back on track.

That was 3 years ago. She also said that she was only doing it so she could support me. Now she doesn't even care if I come home.

I expected her to be a better mother than this, but like I said, I have no expectations anymore. The grossest part is that my dad doesn't even care. He's never home though, so it doesn't matter. My mom's a slut and I see my dad like once a week. I fend for myself; I have to face it, I'm a loner.

The only family I have are my parents. And they taught me that people suck. And everyone in my life will eventually leave or hate me. It was true though, all of my 'friends' left me. Sometimes, when my mom got drunk or her 'customers' forgot to pay her, she'd tell me how worthless I am.

She never hit me, but the verbal abuse was enough suffering. Every word was like a dagger to my eyes. If I was lucky, my mom didn't talk to me at all.

The only good thing about her 'job' was that it surprisingly brought in a lot of cash. I don't even know if my dad has a job. How sad is that?

My mom forgot to pay the bills though. I had to be the responsible one and do it for her. She always left out money for me though which was a good thing.

I guess she thought if she gave me money then everything would be okay. But it wasn't. I'm emotionally scarred for life and no one will be able to fix it. I'd like to think that if the right person came into my life, I'd be better. I doubt it though.

The only person that I even considered that would be able to do this was Clare. When am I going to ask her on a date? Should I do it tomorrow?

Maybe. If I feel like I can. If my mom doesn't make me feel like shit tonight, then I might have the courage to.

"Eli, what are you doing home?"

"School finished, mom."

"Oh, well I'm working, could you come back in like an hour?" She had this annoyed tone in her voice.

"No, I have nowhere to go. I'll stay in my room though." It's not like I was gonna watch her. That's nasty.

I thought about asking when my dad would be home but that would be useless. She doesn't know and doesn't care, so what's the point?

Clare's POV

I still want to know what's got Alli all pumped up. I texted her to find out.

Clare: Dot in a little?

Alli: sure, Clare Bear! In 10 mins meet u there.

Alli sucks at keeping secrets. She's a wonderful friend, but it's true. I mean, if I told her a really big secret, she'd be able to keep it. But she couldn't keep high school drama to herself. And obviously this had some sort of drama behind it.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Alli at the Dot. Be back later!"

"Okay honey!"

I grabbed a jacket and set out for the Dot. I was going to get this out of Alli; I had to. I absolutely can't stand not knowing things which could explain why I like studying so much.

"Alli, hey!"

"Clare, so, what do I owe this meeting to?" I had to get her to order something and sit down before I dropped the bomb. Or else she'd leave.

"What, I can't hang out with my best friend? Besides, I have girl talk for you. About _Eli_."

"OOOOOH SPILL!"

"First, let's get some food. I'm hungry!" We both ordered salads. Now that our food was on the way, I could talk to her.

"I lied, I have no news about Eli. But I _know_ that you have a little secret. And I bet that you're dying to tell me."

"Clare! How can a saint be this evil? Jeez. I was expecting juicy news…."

"What kind of news?"

"Oh nothing."

"So, are you going to tell me what your secret is?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Alli. You know you want to."

"I definitely don't want to tell you about Eli's feelings for you. OOPS. CRAP. OH MY GOD, PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT."

HA! I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. But Eli's feelings for me? Was she serious? Could he actually like me? I really like him. So much. He's just so different!

"What do you mean by feelings?"

"I didn't mean anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"CLARE HE LOOOOVES YOU!" She was lying! That was impossible. The mysterious Eli Goldsworthy liking me? Yeah, I don't think so. I'm a nerd. A loser. A weirdo. And a plain girl. Nothing interesting about Clare Edwards.

"Stop lying, and tell me the truth."

"Clare, I swear that's it. He's going to ask you out."

"Well why did you ruin the surprise then!"

Alli's POV

She couldn't be serious. She basically begged me to tell her. She knows that if she talks enough that she can get me to tell any secret. So she _forces_ me to tell her, then gets mad that I ruined the surprise! What's wrong with this girl!

"CLARE! YOU MADE ME TELL YOU. And you can't let Eli know that I told you. Cause then he'll chicken out."

"I won't tell. Does he really like me?" Her grin was huge. She was talking in a really high pitched excited voice.

"Yes Clare! He can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Oh my God, Alli, I can't wait!"

**Author's Note: Leave it to Alli to ruin such a beautiful surprise. Oh well. How did you like the story of Eli's home life? First I was gonna just make his mom a slut, then I was like hm, why not make that her job? I hope you guys don't like hate the idea though. Tell me you're thoughts on the chapter and tell me if you have any ideas! I love you guuuys, keep reading :D xoxoxoxstefffff.**


	12. Chapter 12 kind of

**AUTHOR'S NOOOTE, please read (this is the same for both of my stories, btw): I know that we're not supposed to post whole chapters as author's notes but I didn't want you guys to think that I hated you or was just gonna never update again. ****I'm putting 'That Redhead' and 'Not My Type' on hiatus until AT LEAST next Friday****, aka when the boiling point is over..D: this is because my brother's going to college next Wednesday and I have to help pack up and make sure he has everything. Also, my family wants to spend 'lot's of family time' together since he's leaving. Also, school starts for me on September 1****st**** and I have to buckle down and get my summer work done, and frankly, writing these stories are a distraction because they're so addicting.**

**Don't hate' me! I'm really sorry. I do have some good news though****. I have at least 3 bonus chapters for 'Fast Changes' planned and I WILL be writing those during my other stories' hiatus.**** One will be up in like an hour cause I'm gonna write it right after this. So look out for those.**

**The reason that I'm still going to be adding bonus chapters is because I have those completely planned out. I spent almost all night figuring this out, cause I couldn't sleep. So since I don't have to think much about what to write about, it'll be easy to write. And adding a chapter or two a day to one story is easier than one or two to multiple stories, and I also don't have to switch character's mindsets.**

**In other news, HOLY CRAP AT THAT KISS. I KNOW IT WAS FOR A PROJECT, but my dad watched the episode with me (he is now addicted to Degrassi, thanks to me) and when it happened he said 'That was some kiss!' so yeah. I can't wait for tonight. I love Eli Goldsworthy. Just in case you forgot. So please forgive me for the lack of updates. Look for more chapters in Fast Changes though!**

**And when I come back next week, I'll update as much as possible, but once school starts I won't be able to update that much, but I still will.**

**LASTLY, DOES ANYONE ELSE DIE WHEN ELI SAYS "Ouch lady you're hitting me where I live!" and "Don't worry about it, I got this one." HE JUST LOOKS SO ADORABLE IT M AKES ME SQUEAL OMG . Goodbye for now, my beautiful readers. Look for Fast Changes updates ASAP! (i just wanted to say that because Eli did.)**

**And during the scene where they brainstorm about their Shakespeare project, Clare talks like a complete smart kid with big words, like I'd expect. But so does Eli, AND I LOVE IT. **

**Love, Stephanie Goldsworthy. (we got married.) :D ps, I'm so jealous that Aislinn got to kiss Munro. LIKE HOW DID SHE NOT FAINT?**


	13. Chapter 13, yes, a real chapter!

**Author's Note: So, I've got a family birthday party today, for me :D but I'm bored and don't know what to do for like 15 minutes while I'm waiting, so I decided to add a new chapter to this story :D so I guess I lied about the hiatus. Oh well, it was a good lie at least :D this will be a short little chapter though. The next one will be a lot longer. And I got a review a while ago saying that this eli's personality wasn't really right, and just to make it clear, I DON'T think that the real Eli in degrassi is like the one in this story. I wanted to make him super extreme, so don't take it the wrong way. I don't think our boy is this troubled or upset or something.**

Eli's POV

My mom and her 'customer' left the house together and my dad wasn't home yet. So I was alone again. Alli wants me to ask Clare to be my girlfriend and I know that I have to. How am I going to do it though? I have a few options I guess.

I could ask her on the phone. But that would be an awkward phone call. And it's more of an 'in person' type of question.

I could text her. No way. That's a suckish way. So that's out of the question. What else is there? Hmm.

Well I guess I could just go find her in school and ask her. I could just walk right up and say something like, "Hey Clare, want to be my girlfriend?" But that gives me the problem of rejection.

What if she says no?

So it has to be in person. But not face to face, because if she rejects me I'd probably cry. And that would be embarrassing. I think she might say yes, but she could just ditch me like everyone else in the world.

I could write her a note. And pass it to her in English. So then I'd be around her but I wouldn't have to look at her to see her reaction. Maybe I should check with Alli to see if it was a good idea…

The next morning at school, still Eli's POV

It wasn't hard to find Alli. Luckily, Clare wasn't with her.

"Alli, I have a question and I need your help."

"Okay, does it have to do with Clare?"

"Yes." She squealed. She must have known I was about to make my move. She motioned for me to continue.

"Okay, so I want to ask her in person without being like, face to face. In case of rejection. Because I dunno if I could take that. So, what do you think of me writing her a note and passing it to her in English?"

Alli's POV

THAT WAS SUCH A CUTE IDEA. First of all, English was where they started to get to know each other, so it was the perfect place. And if he wrote a really cute note, she would totally love it.

"Oh my God Eli, that's adorable! You have to do it that way. What's the note gonna say?"

"I dunno, I'll figure it out."

Eli's POV

Finally, English came. I smiled at Clare, but we had no time to talk because Dawes started right away.

_What the hell am I going to put in this note?_

I got out a piece of paper. It took me a few tries to get it right.

_Clare, I was thinking…_

No, not a good way to start it. I crossed this out.

_Hey Clare,_

That wasn't right either.

_So, Clare,_

That sucked too. I had to get out a new sheet of paper because I messed up so many times. Finally, it came to me. A good idea. At least, I hope that it's a good idea.

_Blue Eyes,_

_Will you be my girlfriend? :)_

_- Eli_

Short, sweet, to the point. Hopefully, she'd say yes…

I folded it up and threw it behind me. I knew it landed on her desk because I've done this many times before. Oh my God. I'm so fricking nervous.

Clare's POV

A note landed on my desk. From Eli, of course. It was folded up a lot. It probably was just saying something about how we should have skipped class. It was extra boring today.

Then I read it.

_Blue Eyes,_

_Will you be my girlfriend? :)_

_- Eli_

I really hope this wasn't his idea of a joke. But Alli did say he was going to do it though….. So now I'm basically jumping for joy.

**Author's note: cliffhanger! Not really, because we all know what Clare's answer would be to that. But I do have something in mind for the rest of this English class period, so look for an update :D I might not update for a few more days, but who knows, maybe I will get bored again and decide to write some more. Also, go read my bonus chapters for "Fast Changes"! wooooo. Reviews please? I love you allll. Xoxoxosteff. And can you believe that there's only 4 more episodes of the boiling point left? It feels like just yesterday that they were airing "The Heat is On" movie. Like omg. (Goldsworthy, not god.) ahaha. Well. I'm going to be going through new Degrassi withdrawal until it comes back in October so of course I'll still be writing. So review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Long time no talk, my wonderful readers. I've been busy, we just took my brother to college and stuff. HOLY CRAP AT ALL FALLS DOWN. CAN YOU BELIEVE ALL THE CHANGES THAT ARE GOING TO BE MADE? OMG. And I knew that Eli wasn't going to die, but for that entire scene, I CRIED SO HARD because they were so damn convincing! Ohmygod. Well, I have a new chapter for you guys, I hope you like it. I might update another story or this one again later, but I'm having my birthday party today so I won't be able to update tonight. Happy 15****th**** birthday to me :D except its not till Monday.**

Clare's POV

I was so excited, I couldn't contain myself. I just wanted to get up and run around and sing or something. That would be inappropriate though because we're in the middle of English class. Did Eli Goldsworthy seriously just ask me to be his girlfriend though?

Oh my God!

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. And Ms. Dawes looked at me, of course. Way to go, Clare.

"Ms. Edwards, something you'd like to share with the class?" She walked towards my desk. I shoved the note under my folder.

"Uh, no Ms. Dawes. I'm good."

"Well what did you just put under your folder? You know that passing notes is against the rules." I blushed. She picked up my folder.

Eli's POV

Great, Dawes caught us. Was she gonna read it out loud? That would be so embarrassing. But Clare giggled! It could have been a bad giggle though. What if she was laughing at the idea of being my girlfriend? What if she was about to write "no" on the paper?

It could have been a happy giggle though, right? Dawes picked up the paper. Crap. She read it silently and smiled.

"So, Clare, what's your answer?"

_Wait a second._ Dawes just asked Clare what her answer was to my question. Does that mean that she's not mad?

"Uh, well it's yes, of course…"

"YES!" Damn it, I didn't mean for that to slip out…now the whole class was looking at me. Probably wondering what Clare was answering. Ms. Dawes didn't look mad though, she was actually laughing.

"Now that's just adorable."

Clare's POV

I can't believe that I just told Ms. Dawes my answer to being Eli's girlfriend. And Eli seemed ecstatic. Dawes thought it was "adorable" too. How much more embarrassing could it get?

At least the entire class didn't understand what we were talking about. I looked around at the confused students.

"Well, class, it looks like we have a new couple. I told you all that these two would be a special pair." I could feel my face turn bright red. Eli's did too.

The class giggled.

Awkwardness.

After class, still Clare's POV

"Hey, girlfriend."

"Boyfriend, how embarrassing was that display in English?"

"I can't believe Dawes did that. It's your fault though, Blue Eyes. Why'd you have to get us caught?"

"Well, it was kind of unexpected. I was pretty shocked."

Eli's POV

Unexpected, eh? I'm pretty good at that.

"You know what else would be unexpected?"

"Wha-?" I didn't let her finish that sentence. I did something bold – I kissed her. It wasn't like the other times though, because this was on purpose. It was much more passionate and it felt welcomed.

All of my troubles melted away at that moment. Nothing mattered except that Clare and I were together. I was going to treat her right and be the best boyfriend that I could. There's no way that I'm losing this girl.

Clare's POV

"Wha-?"

My thoughts were interrupted with a kiss. Now _that _was the kind of unexpected that I could get used to.

I don't know how much time passed. Probably not very much. But that was the best kiss of my life. Even though my only other kisses had been with K.C.

"Well, uh. That was surprising, uh, too." As I said this, I knew my face was red.

"Uh, yep. Well, how about I walk you to class?" His face wasn't as red as mine, but nervousness showed in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall. Kids staring at us, of course.

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy holding hands? What a crazy sight.

**Author's Note: Woooo, another chapter. Kind of weak, I just wanted to get them to boyfriend/girlfriend status. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Reviews? Woooo, thanks loves. I CANT WAIT TILL OCTOBER, OH MY ELI GOLDSWORTHY. Oh, I also wrote Munro Chambers a fan letter…HAHAHAHAHA. Well, I love degrassi. And you guys. Reviews ! xoxoxosteff**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I actually wasn't gonna do anymore updates, but Danielle told me her favorite story was That Redhead, which made me smile, so here's a chapter for you, Danielle :D I hope you like it. I kind of stopped updating this one cause I didn't know where to go with it next, so hopefully this chapter wont be too crappy and ruin the story. xD but I'm trying my hardest. So here we go! by the way, 26 days until degrassi. And if you have a tumblr, follow me :D eeeeeligoldsworthy. tumblr. com delete the spaces and go follow me. :D I have a countdown going till October 8****th**** and a quote of the day and occasionally I edit pictures with quotes when I have the time.**

Clare's POV

The rest of that day I felt like I was floating on clouds. Between my classes, Eli and I walked together. Sometimes, we held hands. Other times, he had his arm around me. I just loved being around him. It wasn't like how I was with KC; we barely even acted like we were dating.

But now I'm more grown up and I have a real boyfriend. And one who's not an ass.

Pardon my French, sorry for cursing, God.

Eli drove me home, but I didn't want to get out of the hearse, but I knew I had to. Eli knew nothing of my home life and I didn't want him to have any more problems on his mind that he needed.

My parents won't stop fighting, and it's getting worse.

"Thanks for driving me home," I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back.

"Pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Bye!" I got out of the car and unlocked my door. No one was home yet. I probably had about an hour of silence before they got home. But even when they did get home, I would have Eli to think about.

He makes me so happy, and I think I do the same for him.

Eli's POV

Ever since the day I met Clare, my personality has been lightening up. I don't mind being around people so much anymore. Actually, I still do mind, but Clare and Adam and sometimes Alli are okay.

But Clare is definitely the best. Nothing bad crosses my mind when I'm with her, and now that we're dating, I can spend even more time with her.

_Clare's great, Eli, but don't get too attached._

There I go again, thinking about everyone who has left me in my life. Clare's not like that though.

I still can't believe she said yes. I guess I'm going to have to thank Alli.

I forgot to tell Adam! I didn't see him at all today, so I texted him.

**Eli:** Dude, I'm dating Clare.

**Adam:** No way, that's great!

**Eli:** Yeah man, I cant believe I finally asked her.

**Adam:** I knew you could do it.

Clare's POV

I called Alli after school to tell her the good news, but I guess she already knew. The phone rang once then she picked up and said,

"So, he did it right?"

"YES!"

"AHHH CLARE BEAR! HOW CUTE."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"He asked for my advice, of course."

"So you knew that today was the day?"

"Of course I did. Jeez Clare, get it together."

That's just like Eli to need advice on stuff like this. But I think that's just adorable. I can't wait to spend time with him as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy.

Our names go well together, right?

Yes. They do.

**Author's Note: Filler chapter of basically their thoughts on what happened. I have to think of an event that's gonna happen in the next chapter. It probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday though, I'm sorry! Did any of you go to the meet and greet? I'm so jealous if you did, my mom wouldn't drive me. And I only live like an hour away from Toronto. How suckish is that? but she said that next time there's one I can go, and Stephen Stohn says that if fans ask for more there will be more. SO GO ON TWITTER OR THE DEGRASSI FACEBOOK PAGE OR TEEN NICK MESSAGE BOARDS AND ASK FOR MOOORE :D and review please? And follow my tumblr. I love you :D**


	16. Chapter 16 :

**Author's Note: Look at me go. first, I updated "Fast Changes." And now I'm updated this one! I've been getting a lot of messages asking me to update this one, so I'm here to oblige. My fans make me so happy, so I like to make them happy too. Review please? I'll keep adding to this story too, just so you know. go read my newest one, "He Lied"! xoxo **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: so I haven't updated this in a while, and a lot has happened in Degrassi. I'm skipping a little bit of time, so now, Clare and Eli have been dating. But, still, I'm not sticking to events really in the show, so there's no episode that I can really say 'it starts after this one'. So yeah. :D BUT! ALLI IS GONE FROM DEGRASSI. Her and Clare still talk online/on the phone. – NO CRAZY DEGRASSI RULES THOUGH! **

Clare's POV

It's been a month that we've been together. Me and Eli. Eli and me. Together. Every night, I dish to Alli about what's been going on with us. She wishes she could see us together, but she's no longer at Degrassi.

Adam, Eli and I are best friends. Eli and I are more than that, but still, us 3 are pretty inseparable.

_Buzz._

_Eli: Pick you up for school babe?_

_Clare: Sure, I'm ready._

Everyday, Eli picks me up. After school, on days that I know my parents aren't home, he comes over. I still haven't been to his place…I asked once, and then he got quiet and stuff. I guess it's a touchy subject?

That's okay with me. He's allowed to have secrets. Everyone's entitled to a secret or two.

Eli's POV

Yesterday was our one month anniversary. We didn't really do anything special, but it made me think – maybe I should bring Clare home to meet my mom.

Of course, there would be so many precautions.

Telling my mom to make sure she's not 'working'…make sure she's not drunk. Clean the house. A lot of work. So I'd have to pick a day and start getting ready.

What if something goes wrong?

_She'd leave you for sure then, Eli._

Again. I get myself down in the dumps. A month of happiness with Clare may have been too good to be true. I don't deserve this. This has been too long. Maybe I should end it with Clare.

If I keep this going for too long, it'll only hurt more in the end when she leaves.

Just like everyone else.

_But this is Clare. She's different._ She makes me smile for real.

Clare's POV

I heard the hearse pull up and yelled to my mom that I was going to school. I smiled immediately as I saw him. My boyfriend.

That still shocked me.

Later in the day, English Class. (it's Tuesday, by the way.)

"Class. Get with your _assigned_ partners and answer the questions to the short story. Hand in one copy to be graded."

The short story was boring. Usually, I loved English. But as of late, I didn't even care about school. I didn't concentrate anymore. Except on Eli's gorgeous eyes. And hair. And pants. And everything.

That boy makes me crazy.

"So…Clare. How about dinner at my house on Friday night?" He smirked again. I was so caught in the smirk that the words didn't process in my mind right away. I spoke before I thought.

"Your house? Really?" I looked shocked. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude…I was just surprised."

He laughed. "I understand. Is that a yes?"

"Of course."

Eli's POV

Good. So Clare was coming over in 3 days. That should be enough time to get everything in order, right?

_Knowing me, something will go wrong._

**Author's Note: I apologize. This was really short. But it's 10pm where I live and I forgot to read To Kill A Mockingbird for English class….oops. so I have to go do that. so I had to cut this short. So. Just so you know, I MOST LIKELY won't be updating at all tomorrow because I have a lot to do. If I have almost no homework, (probly not. xD) then I'll update one or two of my stories. Follow me on tumblr? eeeeeligoldsworthy. Tumblr. com (take out spaces) REVIEWS PLEASE :D :D :D I LOVE YOU ALLLL.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story in so long, I'm sorry. I updated fast changes, (which I then deleted the extra chapters, long story) and started a new story, Suffocated. When I realized that I kind of was updating a lot, I thought I'd try and update this one? I don't know when my next update will be, but it'll be soon. I have midterms next week, but after studying, this is my other priority. So, read, review, and enjoy! Thank you. Xoxoxosteff**

**IMPORTANT – again, it's been a long time since I updated so other things have happened in Degrassi, but I'm picking up right where I left off. Eli and Clare dating, etc. and still not sticking to the Degrassi plot totally, but I'll probably put some ideas from the new promo.**

Wednesday, Eli's POV

Last night, I told my mom about Friday. I told her that she seriously needed to pull herself together, even if it's only for a few hours, on Friday for dinner. She said she was excited to meet my girlfriend and wouldn't dream of ruining it for me.

_Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. Everything gets messed up for me somehow._ I want everything to be perfect for the dinner, but I know, I know. That's so unrealistic.

I had to go to the store, of course, because my mom wouldn't. Now, it was almost 4, and I was leaving for the supermarket.

My grocery list was as follows:

-Some sort of chicken that I can cook

-some kind of vegetables

-salad

-cake mix

Obviously, I still don't really have a clue about what I'm making. I can wing it though. Maybe.

Clare will appreciate it though, right?

_Unless she hates it and then hates me as well._ I had to stop thinking like this; Clare was different. She's special, and she understands me. Even if she doesn't know everything about my home life, it's okay. She doesn't need that kind stuff on her mind.

Clare's POV

After my homework was done, I picked out my outfit for Friday. I thought a nice floral dress would be suitable for the evening. I really really want to make a good impression on Mrs. Goldsworthy.

The rest of the week passed by fast because I was so excited. Finally, when Eli was driving me home from school on Friday, he said, "So, tonight's the night."

"I know! I can't wait to meet your mom." He sighed.

"Yeah. Come over at 5:30ish?" he was acting weird again.

"Sure, thanks for driving me home." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and walked into my house. And now, all that was left was to do some homework and get ready.

Eli's POV

I got home from Clare's and there was my mom.

Drunk as usual.

"Mom, are you shitting me? I told you not to do anything that would hurt my relationship with Clare! The dinner is TONIGHT." She giggled.

"Oooooh, is tonight Friday? I'm sorry. I'll be ookay by thenn!" I screamed in frustration.

_See, Eli. Already, the night will be ruined. Why did I even plan this in the first place?_

It's too late to cancel, though. I have to make this work.

Somehow, I will. It still will be perfect – even if I have to uninvited my mom.

**Author's Note: shit guys I'm sorry I have to go babysit then I have a flute lesson then I have to study, and I want a chapter up today, so I have to end it here. I was planning on having it longer but it just didn't go as planned. I want you guys to know that I'll be updating this story though, and be wrapping it up soon! Not for a few more chapters at least though. Reviews please? xoxosteff**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Turns out I didn't have as much homework as I thought, so here's their date/dinner thingy. Or at least the beginning of it depending on how much time I have. I hope you guys like it! Also, read my other story, Suffocated. It's kind of mostly Flare though. xD but yah. Who's pumped for February 11****th****? xD here we gooo.**

Clare's POV

5:20. I guess now would be a good time to leave? I'm more nervous than I've been in months. What if his mom didn't like me?

What is she like? Eli's been keeping her a pretty good secret so far.

I grabbed my purse and left a note for my mom, who of course, was not home, then started on my way to Eli's house. In less than ten minutes, I was at his door. I raised my hand to knock, and then put it down. My nerves were getting a hold of me.

Then, I got up my courage to finally do it. Mrs. Goldsworthy answered. She was a brunette, like Eli was. She was tall, skinny, and gorgeous. The only thing a little off about her was her outfit.

A snakeskin miniskirt? She looked like a hooker. I laughed at the thought, because I knew she wasn't. She was just different; like Eli is.

Eli's POV

My mom got to the door before I could. Damn. I didn't even get to check her outfit. Most of her clothes were reflective of her occupation and I wasn't about to let Clare see that.

_She's going to ruin it though. My mom doesn't know how to keep things right._ I tried to shake the feeling, but somehow I just knew. And when I descended the stairs, I saw.

She was wearing one of _those_ outfits. And yeah, I tried to monitor her drinking, but she obviously drank more.

"Eli! Look who's here."

"Hey, Clare. This is my mom."

"We already met. Your mom is so nice!" Nice? Really? Were we talking about the same woman?

"Yeah. Cool. You hungry? I made chicken."

Clare's POV

We all sat down at the table and started to eat. It was seriously one of the best meals I've had in a long time.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, did you make this?"

"No no no. Eli did!" She grinned and giggled. His mom was a little bit…tipsy. "So, how did you two meet again?"

"English, mom. I told you." Eli was noticeably stressed out at the moment. "Can you go check on the cake, mom?"

"Sure, talk amongst yourselves, kids." She laughed again and went into the kitchen.

"Clare…I'm sorry about my mom." I didn't know why though. Mrs. Goldsworthy appeared pretty great.

"Why? I like her a lot."

Eli's POV

_Why would Clare like my mom?_ She was disgusting. All she did was ruin things. Just like everyone else in the entire world.

"Have you seen her? She's…" I was interrupted by the scent of smoke. And the smoke alarm.

My mom yelled for me. "ELI, WE HAVE A PROBLEM"

**Author's Note: eeeek I actually wanted to finish the date but my moms being stupid and making me get offline. Enjoy this? Don't hate me for the short chapters. Reviews please? I love you all. xoxoxoxosteff**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: That awkward moment when you don't update a story in months and decide to update it…xD So I've started a new story (Jealousy) and was thinking "oh hai maybe I should get back to That Redhead" so here we go. It might be short, might be long, I dunno. We'll see. But I'll update again tomorrow**

**IMPORTANT! Picking up right where I left off. Nothing that happened in Degrassi has happened between the last chapter and now, but I'll put some of it in eventually.**

Eli's POV

"ELI! We have a problem!"

Clare and I both shot out of our seats and ran to the kitchen. The entire oven was on fire. I had to think fast – I ran to the garage where our fire extinguisher was kept. I've never used one before, but how hard could it be?

I pointed it at the oven and pulled the trigger-type thing. In a few seconds, the fire was out. Or so I thought.

I couldn't see any more flame so I put the extinguisher down.

"Should I call 911 or something?" asked Clare.

"No, no. I think I got it. And I'm sorry about all of this." She looked pretty calm.

"No worries. I just hope your oven isn't too damaged!"

_Of course this would happen. I just wanted to impress Clare. I wanted tonight to be perfect. Nothing ever goes right for me._

A second later, I noticed the flames weren't all gone. And they grew to bigger than before. I grabbed the extinguisher again and put the flames out for good this time. My mom was speechless, and I didn't bother talking to her anyway. I knew she was drunk.

"Maybe I should go home, Eli. This was great though, and I'm so glad you invited me over."

"Let me at least take you home." We walked out of the house together, leaving my mom in a very messy kitchen. I walked her to the hearse and opened the door for her. She blushed, as usual.

_What if she never talks to me after tonight?_

_I guess it wasn't that bad._

I doubt that Clare would hate me after something like this. It could have been worse – I was surprised by how good my mom was tonight. Usually she was way worse.

"Thanks for everything, Eli. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Clare flashed me a smile, kissed me, and got out of Morty. I watched her walk into her house, and then drove away, back home.

When I walked in the door, my mom was waiting for me. "Eliiiii, Clare is GREAT! So glad you found her. Have her over again soooooon, kay?" Obviously in the ten minutes I was gone, she drank more. A lot more.

I couldn't deal with this.

I retreated to my room to do some homework. All I could think about was Clare. Honestly, things have been going great. I don't understand how, though. Something terrible is bound to happen soon. That's just the way my life goes.

_What does she see in me?_

Clare's POV

Minus the fire in Eli's kitchen, the dinner was great. I could tell that his mother had been drinking, but so what? Most adults do, and I can't hold that against her. She was pretty hilarious, too. And she seemed to like me – at least I hope she did. Because I really like her son. A lot.

He seemed so freaked out by the fire. Not necessarily that the fire actually happened, but more scared at how I would react. Why would I get angry or dislike him for a fire? Those things happen, and no one was hurt. That's all that really matters.

Eli is so great. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like him.

In the morning, I woke up to a text from Eli.

_Eli: Hey Clare (: I just wanted to let you know that my mom is sick and I have to take care of her. I'll be pretty busy this weekend, so I'll just see you Monday before school to pick you up?_

_Clare: Awe, send my regards to her! And I can't wait to see you on Monday. (: XOXOXO._

I really do hope that his mom feels better.

The weekend went by slowly without Eli, but I was able to hang out with Alli at least. All we did was talk and gossip, but it was insanely fun.

Monday morning I got ready and texted Eli.

_Clare: Can't wait to see you today (:_

He didn't answer. A half hour went by, and I looked at the clock. He should have been here five minutes ago. If I didn't leave now, I'd be late for school, seeing as I'd have to walk.

Where is he?

_Clare: Eli, are you okay? I'm worried. It's okay if you can't pick me up – just tell me if you're okay._

When I arrived at school, he still hadn't answered. And he was missing from school all day.

**Author's Note: this is all I'm writing for now, because I have to reread this entire story to remember what I have written xD but I have a wonderful idea for the next chapter so it will be up sometime tomorrow. Check out my new story, Jealousy! It's Clare/Eli/Jake/Imogen shenanigans, and I like it so far. Reviews please ! xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Lots of people are reading, but no one is reviewing :[ and that makes me not want to write. But I'll write another chapter anyway – after this one, I probs won't tho until I get some reviews. Not because I want to inflate my ego, but I want to make sure you guys like where this is going and stuff. Do you not like it? Or is it okay? Is it good/bad/fine/I dunno! Just tell me if its okay**

Clare's POV

As soon as school had ended, I called Eli's phone. No answer. I tried again. And again. I wish I had his house number.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of – go to his house. His mom had to know something, or at least could tell me the last time she's seen him. He was supposed to be taking care of her, and now he's missing?

It took about ten minutes to walk to his house. There wasn't a car in the driveway, and it didn't look as if anyone was home. But I walked all the way here, so I had to knock. No one answered. It's possible that his mom was working or running errands. But that doesn't explain why Eli isn't home.

Eli's POV

I just couldn't do it anymore.

My mom was black out drunk after Clare left on Friday. I couldn't stay in that house. I told Clare that my mom was sick and that I would be busy taking care of her.

Lie.

I took Morty and ran away. It's not that Clare's not great – she is, believe me. Better than great. She's perfect. But sooner or later (more likely sooner), she was going to leave me and I could not deal with that. So I had to go.

Nowhere in specific, just anywhere but here. I wasn't leaving forever. More like taking a vacation from my life. Where would I end up? Who knows. It doesn't matter since no one will miss me.

Clare did keep calling and texting me. How was I supposed to answer?

"Yeah, Clare, I'm fine. No worries. Just running away. That's all."

She probably thinks I'm dead though.

_And is probably grateful that she would not have to end our relationship then. She could just start anew. _

Why do I keep thinking like this? Is there something wrong with me? Every single thought out of my brain is negative. Just as I'm getting happy, I think about the bad side of everything again. Just because my past hasn't been so great, doesn't mean my future cannot be wonderful.

Earlier I decided I'd make my own happiness – obviously I have not kept that goal. Maybe I still could, though. It wasn't too late yet.

Clare's POV

By 8pm, I still had not heard from Eli. What if something really did happen to him?

Just as I was thinking, my phone buzzed. Probably Alli.

_Eli: I'm fine. Don't worry._

He's fine, yet he hasn't answered me all day? And is basically missing?

_Clare: Where the hell are you? I've been so worried_

_Eli: Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few days or something._

A few days? What was he doing that required him to be gone for a few DAYS? This whole situation was fishy. Eli always seemed odd to me. And everyone else. But anyway, he was always, er, quirky. And he was so upset at dinner on Friday. Now, out of nowhere, he gets up and leaves.

What could he be thinking?

Eli's POV

As darkness fell, I thought more and more about where I was going. And about how much I didn't want to go back.

Not even to see Clare.

**Author's Note: Kinda short, have writers block-ish type thing for this story, so I'm gonna write for my other story instead. Reviews or whatever xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'll probably be wrapping this story up soon, but here's a new chapter for now. Sorry if it's short. Check out my two new stories – Forget Her and Jealousy. Sorry this one is so short!**

Eli's POV

My mind was slowly spiraling back into depression. Right where it was before I met Clare. I thought of all the people who ruined my life at my old school. Constantly laughing. Pretending to be my friend then completely backstabbing me.

Clare still hadn't done it yet. But I wouldn't put it past her to do something terrible to me. Not because she was a bad person, but because I am. Everyone hates me.

Happiness and Elijah Goldsworthy don't go together.

I couldn't think straight. I was in no shape to be driving.

Morty was making noises and I came to my senses. I hadn't checked up on him in a few weeks and since he was vintage, he needed constant care.

As I was thinking of this, I realized it was too late. The engine was roaring and he kept speeding up. And then sped up some more.

I tried to hit the brakes and nothing was happened. When I realized it was no use, I gave up. I was going to die.

And who would care? Clare might at first. She'd get over it in a few days.

Soon enough, darkness surrounded me.

Clare's POV

This wasn't okay. Eli was not here and I felt like a piece of me was missing. I was nothing without Eli. He was the frosting to my cake, cream to my éclair, and the sauce to my spaghetti.

Comparing Eli to food? Really, Clare? I only did that when I was really upset.

I needed to find him. Or at least convince him to come home. How could I do that? When Eli had his mind set on something, it was hard to change it. He was stubborn.

Stubborner than stubborn, actually.

Why are you doing this, Eli?

_I love you more than anything. Please come back._ I thought about this in my head. I loved him so much.

_Clare: Please come home. I love you._

I waited all day. No reply.

Eli's POV

When I awoke, I heard many voices surrounding me. Voices that I didn't recognize.

"Who's the kid?"

"Found him on the street."

"He hurt bad?"

"Kind of. Crashed his car. Looks like a good candidate for us though."

"Think he'll do it?"

"Yeah, as long as we help him not die."

Where the fuck was I?

**Author's Note: Ooooooh, so who picked Eli up from the street? Where is he? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Reviews and you'll find out sooner!**


End file.
